This new variety of Chrysanthemum was discovered by me as a sport of the unpatented variety `Dolly` being grown in my greenhouse at Carpinteria, Calif., and this particular bloom quickly attracted my attention because of its considerably darker coloration than the parent variety, as well as that of the variety `Diana` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,496) which is also being grown in my greenhouse. Because of the unusual coloration of this sport, I propagated it by means of cuttings through several successive generations and found that the propagated plants retained all of the physiological characteristics of the parent `Dolly`, except for flower coloration, and that the color characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This new plant provides a valuable addition to the market for this type of Chrysanthemum as exemplified by the success of `Dolly` and `Diana`.